


A Press Conference to Remember

by Daisyith



Series: We're In This Together [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Dan and Seb share a 'moment' during a press conference...





	A Press Conference to Remember

Sebastian felt a hand rest against his leg, the calloused fingers rough to his skin. He could feel the warmth radiating from the hand, seeping into his thigh, just below his shorts. The touch was gentle, tracing small shapes and spirals in an attempt to remain close to the German despite the situation. As the hand stilled, resting against his thigh, Sebastian turned his attention back to the interviewers, in time to answer a question directed just to him. 

After a few minutes, Sebastian felt the hand begin to wander. It moved slowly, travelling further up his legs until it reached the hem of his shirt. Sebastian felt the long fingers trace the muscles of his abdomen, run over the supple skin. They moved to the indent of his belly button, the slender curve of his hips, the waistband of his shorts. His head snapped upright, his eyes widening behind the dark of his sunglasses. He looked at the Australian beside him, but he was offered no more than an innocent smile before Dan turned his head to the press. 

“Oh…” Seb moaned, vocalising his surprise and pleasure as he felt the fingers curl around his penis, squeezing softly. Was this really happening? He had been relieved to find the seating arrangement left him sitting next to Dan but now, he wasn’t so sure. He quickly tried to disguise the noise behind a mangled cough, hoping that no-one had noticed. But luck was against him.

“Is everything alright Sebastian?” An unfamiliar voice asked across the conference room.

Before Seb could answer, Dan’s fingers brushed over his head, dragging over the bundle of nerves. It was a slow move, teasing and torturing the blonde as his eyes fluttered shut. He felt felt Dan’s fingers collect the pre-come oozing from the tip, spreading it further down his length. Sebastian felt an embarrassed blush spread over his cheeks, colouring them a rosy red. He had never been so thankful for sunglasses before, concealing his half-lidded, pleasure filled eyes from the world, “I-” He croaked, “I hit my knee on the desk, sorry.” Glad his response was deemed acceptable, the attention turned elsewhere, leaving Sebastian to enjoy the feeling of Dan’s fingers wrapped around his length. Dan pulled the shorts low around Seb’s hips, the cool air a contrast to his warm skin.

Seb found himself no longer in control of his actions as his hips thrusted upwards into Dan’s hand, desperate for more contact. He pulled his lower lip between his teeth, biting firmly on the sensitive skin as he tried to hide the sounds that threatened to slip from his mouth. He wanted to moan aloud, express his pleasure verbally. But he had to keep silent. His breathing was laboured, short and shallow pants as Dan continued moving. The feel of his boyfriend’s hands on him made him go crazy with love, lust and want. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the smug smirk of Dan’s lips, run his hands through the mess of curls, feel Dan’s plump lips against his own before they moved further south. He wanted more than just a hand, he wanted everything. But he knew that wasn’t possible.

He knew it wouldn’t take long until he reached the release he so desperately craved, the possibility of being discovered by the thousands of interviewers and fans watching drove him insane. He was covered by no more than a desk, without it, he would be exposed to the world. It left him with a rush of adrenaline, an unusual excitement not normally present. 

Dan had found a constant rhythm, his hand moving up and down with expertise as he occasionally stopped to brush the pad of his thumb across Seb’s sensitive head. It didn’t take long until Seb was aching and almost at the point of orgasm. He had long forgotten about the press conference, his mind unable to focus on the questions given, until his name was mentioned specifically,

“Sebastian and Daniel, well done on your podium this week.” The interviewer congratulated before moving onto the question, “Can you tell us what it was like to share the podium together after so long?”

“Uh…” Sebastian choked, he was an incoherent mess, unable to form a complete sentence. He knew there were going to be questions from his boss about his behaviour but right now, he didn’t care. He would make up an excuse about feeling unwell or something, he was too busy focusing on the feeling of Dan’s skilled fingers.

“Well…” Dan began, taking over the answer, knowing Sebastian wasn’t in a fit state to answer, “Of course being on podium is an amazing feeling whether it’s first place or third. But it makes it even more special to share it with one of your best friends. It had been a while since we were up there together but I hope there’ll be more opportunities.”

Sebastian dropped his hand, placing it against Dan’s leg. His grip tightened, his fingers pushing into the soft skin as with a final thrust upwards, Seb felt relief surge through his body. Warmth spread over his groin, a sticky substance clinging to his boxer shorts as it seeped into a wet patch on his shorts. His eyes felt heavier, his body seeking an unconscious slumber in order to recover. Dan withdrew his hand, wiping it against Sebastian’s boxers before he curled his fingers around Seb’s hand, intertwining them together. He gave a gentle squeeze, making sure Seb was alright before they both turned their attention to the last of the questions, desperately hoping the press conference would be over quickly. This would definitely be one they’d remember....


End file.
